


Lasso

by ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: The bed she wakes up in is most definitely not hers. It’s not her bed on the Tempest, nor is it in her apartment on the Nexus. It takes her a moment before she actually recalls, and once she does, Liv feels her body sinking slightly deeper into the mattress.





	Lasso

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I made you coffee, did you want some Aspirin?" with Vetryder for the Morning After Sentence Starters, but only if you want to of course.
> 
> ur in LUCK bc my next ryder (liv) is not only very gay but i also havent decided on whether or not i’ll be giving her to vetra or peebee. so i guess this is a test run of sorts?
> 
> EDIT: i now have a ryder that i'm playing who actually does get the vetra romance, so i've swapped out the names. liv ended up with peebee & they're quite happy together, akira loves her tall turian girlfriend lmao

The bed she wakes up in is most definitely not hers. It’s not her bed on the Tempest, nor is it in her apartment on the Nexus. It takes her a moment before she actually recalls, and once she does, Akira Asano-Ryder feels her body sinking slightly deeper into the mattress.   


She’s not ashamed, not at all. Vetra was, well… she was incredible. To look at, to be around, just everything about her made Liv’s heart jump. In fact, as far as she was concerned, probably a little too out of her league. But, those were thoughts from Sober Akira. Drunk Akira, on the other hand, clearly did not agree, and was most certainly responsible for the fact that she was currently sitting in the nude under Vetra’s sheets. Shivering, she pulled the bedding closer around herself. Vetra wasn’t here, and she wondered if it would be considered poor manners to start collecting her things from the floor and getting dressed again. What was one-night-stand-slash-friends-with-benefits protocol again? They hadn’t covered this in training. 

She didn’t have much time to consider the politeness of it all though. The  _whoosh_  of the door let her know that her bedmate had re-entered, and she subconsciously pulled the blankets tighter around her body. 

Vetra noticed the skittish behaviour. “Look, I, uh, I get you humans have a thing for modesty and all that, but we did kind of just... you know.” If Turians could blush, she probably would be right now.  _Sheepish_  was not a word Akira would normally attribute to her, but it seemed to apply in this situation. Vetra was holding two mugs of steaming liquid. One was presumably coffee for her, the other was the dextro equivalent. 

“I figured you might want--I made you coffee.” She chuckled a little, glancing down at the mugs. “And you had more than just a few last night, did you want some Aspirin? Or something? Because I can get that too.”

She found herself smiling at the concern. “No, I’m okay. I don’t really get hungover,” she said as she shook her head. “But the coffee--I wouldn’t mind that.”

Vetra strode across the room and sat next to her on the bed, passing off one of the mugs. “You still take it with cream and sugar, right? I think I remembered right.” 

Tentatively, she took a sip. “Yeah, you did,” she smiled. It tasted _good_ , which was something, considering Vetra probably had no idea how it was supposed to taste in the first place. She paused in her action to look up at her quizzically, narrowing her eyes at her bedmate. “Where did you get this anyway?”

Vetra shrugged, once more donning the somewhat sheepish look. “I did a quick run to the shops for it before you woke up. Figured I could be back in time, but...”

“It’s okay.” It really was. She hadn’t expected a gesture like that. It was touching, in fact. “You were only late by a few minutes, if that makes it any better.”

She seemed to visibly relax at that. “Yeah, actually, it does,” she chuckled. “So I assume after this, you have some Pathfinder duties to attend to?” 

Akira sighed deeply. “Pretty sure Tann has me running around for most of the afternoon for meetings. Nothing too vital, but I need to keep the image up, you know?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.”

“Be nice,” Akira warned, though it was clear she was only teasing. “Tann signs out paycheques, after all.”

“Could have fooled me.”

Akira giggled again. While in the back of her mind she was dreading the inevitable  _What are we?_  conversation that would soon follow, her only concern now was simple. 

“Vetra?”

“Mm?”

“Do you mind if I grab a shower here? I just figure the whole ‘walk of shame’ thing is probably less, well, shameful if I’m clean.”

Vetra had to laugh at her. “Yeah, sure thing Ryder. Whatever you need.”

Akira smiled once more as she leaned back into the pillows, finishing off her coffee and enjoying the faux sunlight with the prettiest Turian in all of Andromeda. Today was going to be a good day, she decided. 


End file.
